Teardrops
by liasilver19
Summary: so what if i love her....so what if she loves kai instead?i dont care...but why does it hurt so bad? I dont own beyblade...sadly COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Teardrops 

**CHAPTER 1**:"he cant treat me like this…."

She ran down the street into the darkness tears stinging her ruby eyes. Her chocolate coloured hair ruffled due to the wind. Her pink blouse and white skirt drenched due to the continuous downpour.

"I don't care anymore"

Feeling hot tears on her cheeks she pushed them away.

"This is the last time i'm gona cry because of Tyson" she thought.

She was hurt she knew that but this wasn't the first time.

Tyson was always a jerk to her

Always

"But this has to end" she thought "he cant treat me like this…" but she knew that he was her weakness.

"That jerk!" she yelled out aloud

**FLASHBACK**

"Shut up hilary…just shut up ok?" tyson yelled "i've had it with u! u just cant stop bossing me around can u!"

"I can't just understand ur problem tyson…i'm only trying to help" Hilary yelled back

"The only help U can give me is by zipping that mouth of urs and leaving---"

"FINE THEN" she screamed

"Stop it tyson, u know she's important to the team" said max

"Important my foot she's only a bossy—"

"You don't want finish the sentence now tyson—" came a new voice, kai's

"Let him kai, he's just a egoistic jerk who cares for nobody but himself"

She turned her back to the bladers and ran.

"So what the hell…. like she's so important, little miss prefect" she heard tyson say

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Why?"

She completely broke down

Tears after tears flaked her eyes

"WHY?"

Kai pushed dranzer back into place

"3-2-1 let it rip" he said mentally as he launched his blade

Dranzer proceeded to knock all of the cans…but kai's his mind was elsewhere

Tyson and Hilary

He knew sumthin was defiantly up with them

Sumthin he expected a long time ago

His features lit up with a small smile that rarely anyone saw

Picking up dranzer he made his way towards Hilary's house (this is **not **akaihil story!)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**: "I owe her an apology"

Hilary made her way back to her house but she felt she couldn't just face her mother yet

So she sat down on a bench nearby.

She had been crying for so long she felt exhausted

"Why did I cry like that? I was always the powerful person who'd never cry not even for some jerk like Tyson" she thought

She closed her eyes trying to clear her head.

"Stupid Tyson" she muttered out aloud

She was about to get up to leave when she heard footsteps

She squinted at the figure approaching her

Kai?

Yes it was him

"Wat does he want?" she thought

"What is it!" she asked angrily

He just stared at her for sometime then made his way towards her and sat down beside her

He stared ahead for some time

"Wat does he want?" she thought, "There is just no telling to his odd ways"

After some more silence…

"I know how u feel" he said finally

"Shit shit shit…"

"why do I do this? She's always been with me and i'm such a jerk I always hurt her" tyson thought

He sighed

"Wats up?"

It was max

Tyson didn't reply

"Its hilary isn't it?"

"I don't know why I hurt her max" said tyson

"Maybe u should just apologize," said max "u can't stay angry at someone u love"

With that max turned leaving a very shocked and confused Tyson

Excuse me

Love?

Did I hear right….love?me?

No way

So Hilary's kind of pretty…actually she's quite beautiful…and she helps me a lot too

Tyson found himself thinking about Hilary like never before

Whoa

"U know what max Ur right…I do love Hilary"

He felt weird admitting it to himself.

"I owe her an apology"

"So he just comes up and tells **me** how **I** feel!

Wat could kai: the human ice cube, know anything of my feelings?

Nothing

He has no idea" she thought "stupid Tyson

Stupid kai

Just look at him so calm… if only he knew the storm in my heart!

Agitated she lost her temper

"YOU KNOW NOTHING…NOTHING!.IVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR TYSON AND THIS IS HOW HE **ALWAYS** REPAYS ME….ALWAYS. IVE ALWAYS CARED FOR HIM IVE ALWAYS---- "

"Loved him?" he finished for her

She stared at him in shock.

And then she was hugging kai and telling him how she had always looked up to Tyson and whatever she had tried to do Tyson had always put her down

Kai, amazingly, hugged her back


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**:Impact

"I have to tell her"

Tyson ran down the street

So wat if it was raining?

Nothing could ruin his good mood

He felt as if he could win the approaching championships with absurd ease

He laughed for no reason

Running across someone's garden, he stopped

On evergreen leaves stood a soft and delicate red rose

"Prefect" thought Tyson

Picking it carefully from the nearby thorns he took off again

Tyson could see Hilary's house in the distance

"Hope she's not too mad at me" he thought

He slowed to a walk

He could see the house clearly now. A couple sat on the bench nearby

He squinted at them before realizing who they were

The rose fell from Tyson's hand

It was Hilary and Kai

Hugging

Tyson's face registered shock

And then anger curled inside him…..like a hot snake ready to strike

He wanted to rush over tear them apart and distort Kai's handsome features.

He felt…

Sickened

Angry

Disappointed

And worst of all--

He felt betrayed

But by whom….it was hard to tell

Standing there just watching them made Tyson sick enough to hurl

He felt that the rain was falling harder now

As if agitated

As if it recognized Tyson's feeling

"Sick" he muttered

He turned his back towards the couple and walked away his heart crushed to a thousand pieces.

* * *

"Tyson! Tyson!" a voice called

"hmmmmn"

Tyson felt cold and uncomfortable

Wat is wrong with my bed?

Tyson groaned and rolled over

"Tyson!"

Tyson opened his eyes

Where was he?

"Hilary" he said as the memory came back to him

He had not gone home instead he sat under the bridge and had probably gone to sleep

He groaned again.

His leg had been in a very uncomfortable position and it hurt badly.

"Wake up already!"

Who was that?

Tyson turned around

Max.

"Watt is it?"

"Are u crazy? u slept under the bridge! Grandpa was worried sick" said max

He sounds like Hilary Tyson thought

Hilary

"Don't think about her Tyson she's evil," said a voice in his head

"Why" said another voice

"Because she loves kai?"

Tyson had no answer

"Well?" said max

"Well what?" said Tyson

"Why did u sleep here?" asked max

Again Tyson had no answer

Max seemed to understand

"Common let's get u home"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : well heres da fourth chapter! expect a delay for two weeks though im insanely bzy!plz guys do review **

**Chapter 4**: missing

"Kai is understanding"

Hilary felt weird thinking

Kai?

Understanding?

If some one had told her a day ago she would have laughed herself silly

She hurriedly got dressed

Wolfed down her breakfast and rushed outside towards Tyson's dojo

Guys had practice. championships were only days away

The air felt fresh and warm very thing was clean

When Hilary arrived at the dojo

She slowed down

She stared at the gate for sometime thinking

Then she entered

"Tyson?" she asked

Stepping in the backyard she looked around

Tyson and max were nowhere in sight ray was watching the fish in the pond Kenny sat nearby

"Hey" she said

"Hey" said both

"wats going on?" Hilary asked, "Where are the others?"

"They're gone to find Tyson," said ray

Huh? wat do u mean?

"He didn't come home last night" said Kenny

Hilary was confused.

And when she got confused, she yelled.

"WHAT DO U MEAN HE DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT?"

She screamed towering over Kenny who seemed to have become a bit shorter than usual

"Uh uh uh" was all she could get out of him

Ray quickly sensed that if he didn't help, Kenny would surely end up in the hospital and would be lucky to have any bones at all. So he hastily added "we don't know where he is! u don't need to kill Kenny for that!"

She seemed to deflate a little but still looked alarming enough to scare little kids out of their pants.

"Well if I didn't know better I would have said that at least **U** could have stopped him from leaving!"

Ray knew that he shouldn't contradict her otherwise he might have to pay for that.

So instead he replied "kai has gone to the beach and max has gone to the bridge to look for Tyson **u** could make ur self useful by searching for him as well" he turned his back in a very kai-ish manner

Talk about cold.

"Fine then" she said. But before she could move a muscle they heard some one enter. It was max and Tyson, shortly followed by kai. Tyson was limping and max has supporting him.

"Tyson!" Hilary screamed, "What did u do to urself?"

She rushed towards him, but he pushed her away roughly

"Stay away form me," he said in such a grave tone that left Hilary speechless

She could only stare as max lead him into the dojo.

"Tyson's never been this angry with me"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5: Thoughts **

Hilary was confused.

Why was Tyson so angry with her?

We yelled at each other all the time!

It was like a drill

They would fight

Scream their heads off and decide to take separate paths

And then the next day every thing would be fine

Yeah so she was extremely angry with Tyson and he had hurt her for the last time

But why was he so angry with her?

Its not like she had hurt him…well at least not physically….

So what if she yelled at him?

Its not like he didn't yell back at her

And what is with him limping?

Hilary shook her head

What's going on?

………………………………………………………………………..

Tyson fell onto the sofa

He sighed

So much for keeping control

He had lost it twice

But some how he felt that he couldn't control the jealousy that had suddenly took over his mind

First kai

Now Hilary

So they love each other!

Why am I tryin to get in their picture?

Suddenly Tyson had a mental image of kai and Hilary standing in a very romantic location holding hands while Tyson was standing in the background with two horns on his head and a tail.

He groaned

He felt angry at the very image. Why can't it be Hilary and me?

If some one told Tyson that this would happen to him a few days ago he would have left him with a rather merciless dragoon.

Then he imagined letting dragoon loose on kai

He couldn't help it; he smirked

Suddenly he flinched

His leg was hurting again

Why did I fight with kai?

Why couldn't I control my self?

Flash back 

Tyson was walking beside max

In the figure in the distance was becoming more prominent with each step

It was kai

As he approached nearer Tyson remembered in a flash of repulsive memory

Kai and Hilary hugging

Anger erupted again

"Tyson were have u been?" were kai's first words to him "everyone was worried about u"

"Yea sure everyone but u…bet u were hoping id never show up again" Tyson couldn't control himself

"Tyson" kai gave him a warning look

"Don't u look at me that way…u bastard!" Tyson's voice shook with anger

Kai had had enough

He reached across and slapped Tyson hard on the face

The he turned his back and started to walk away

"Oh no u don't" Tyson rushed over to him trying to punch every cell in his body

He missed the first blow and kai was not about to give him a second chance.

As he raised his fist, kai grabbed his hand forbidding him from further attack

"Stop this Tyson" he commanded

"Ur…not….the….boss…of…me" Tyson said slowly

Tyson was not gonna stop

And Kai knew that

"Time for lesson number one" he thought

Kai kicked him hard

Not in the stomach as he would have liked

But on the leg

So he could be reminded of the fact that kai was still the captain of the team

Before anything else could happen max jumped in tying to stop the two older boys from killing each other.

End of flashback 

They had not asked him the reason for the fight but he knew they were curious

They're bound to ask me sometime he thought

But right now I don't care

To blazes with them

Hil-a-ry

She had ruined his life

That's for sure

……………………………………………………………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talk and decision 

Wind blew softly the sky was covered with clouds

The championships were tomorrow

Two days had passed since their fight

Two of the longest days max had encountered…the dojo was silent most of the time

Hilary had not appeared after Tyson had been rude to her. She had just gone home with some lame excuse about not being able to show up for the finals

Tyson had become a living replica of kai he had stopped talking like he used to and his diet had also shown some remarkable alteration.

Ray and Kenny had been upgrading trigger

Kai was as usual nowhere to see

Max stood near the beydish his hands holding the launcher steady at some distance Tyson was doing the same

"3-2-1 let it rip"

Dragoon and draciel fell into battle

Max wanted to play his best

He had always been considered the weakest but he was going to show all of them that he could be so much more

As he urged draciel to attack dragoon he noticed that something was wrong. Dragoon was showing weakness. Its attack was amiss of the usual power

"Huh?" thought max "how could that be? Did Tyson abandon his beyblade and run away or sumthin?"

He looked up

Tyson stood there all right

Even though his eyes were hidden by his dark bangs but he could see that Tyson was not focusing: at all

He seemed to be in deep thought

"This is new" max thought sarcastically

"These days have been so weird so far could they get any weirder?" He wondered

"First Tyson is missing then when he is finally found he attacks kai like an animal and he is screaming at everyone in sight then he becomes cold all of a sudden

And now he is losing focus entirely"

Max sighed

"Why did he attack kai like that though?" he thought

Max shifted his focus back to the beybattle

He had to practice the championships were tomorrow after all

"Its time to end this" he thought

"Draciel final attack!" he yelled

His blade gained speed and with one collision Tyson's blade fell out of the dish

Max looked up at Tyson again

He was shocked to see that Tyson had not reacted a bit

"Hope he's not been abducted by aliens" max thought

Max looked around the backyard

Ray stood near the pond frowning

Kenny looked shocked beyond belief "Tyson" he said

Hilary and kai were missing.

His gaze shifted back to Tyson who had now picked his blade and stuffed it in his pocket

"You lost"

"Yeah so what?" Tyson said, "You got a problem with that? Or do u think that i'm too obnoxious to have any girl I want?"

"What?"

'Tyson who said anything about a girl?" Ray questioned

"So now u want a piece of me too?" Tyson yelled

Tyson closed his eyes trying to relax

"I just lost because I-I've got a lot on my mind" he grumbled

He looked at his friends

They stared as if he was mad

Tyson didn't have time for this shit

So he left them to stare at him like stricken goldfishes…

He needed a walk

………………………………………………………………….

Tyson had been pacing the streets for atleast an hour

He had to control himself…

But how?

Tyson had no idea

He sighed

"Tyson"

It was max

"What is it?"

"Are u ok? Uve been acting weird all week….is sumthing the matter"

He asked

Tyson rolled his eyes

"Well duh"

"Want to talk about it?"

Tyson sighed

"Its just…"

Tyson couldn't find words to express himself

How could he tell him that he had seen kai and Hilary hugging?

And because of that he had lost everything

His ability to think…

His focus…

His control…

His beybattle…

And worst of all

He had lost the most precious thing…

Hilary

"I saw them max, I know they love each other"

Tyson found it hard to speak properly

His voice was cracking

"Who?"

Struggling to control himself Tyson replied

"Kai and Hilary"

"Tyson… I'm sorry it has to be this way…things will work out. I know ur strong enough to get through this"

Max was the best

But no amount of reassuring could cure Tyson's heartache.

"Thanks max, but I need to be alone for sometime"

…………………………………………………………………………..

Ray paced around the dojo

A lot had happened in a few days

Tyson had become Mr. cold overnight

Hilary had left the dojo with no reason at all

Max had told him of Tyson and kais fight

A lot needed to be cleared

And it's about time someone did some thing

……………………………………………………………………………

Kai walked over the bridge

Poor Hilary he thought

Why is Tyson so rude to her?

Yes something needs to be done

Kai was well aware of the fact that Tyson's opponent was powerful and bad news because he was a cheater too

A cheater that had some how made his way to the finals

And with Tyson's condition defeat was certain

Kais plan was backfiring

Tyson was weakening

Kai needed a back up plan…

Kai thought for along time his features scrunched up in thought

When it hit him

He knew what to do

…………………………………………………………………………….

Four of the bladebreakers sat in a neat circle that night

Max, kai, ray and Kenny.

Their discussion was long but it was important

Important for their navy haired friend

Important for the championships

Important for certain relationships

As each of the bladebreakers told their story of that night when Tyson had become as heartless as a statue

The last time max had seen him that night was when he had made it clear to him that he was actually in love with Hilary

Kai stared at the wall for the longest time before he explained his part in the story

It didn't take long for them to put the story together

So now what should they do?

Tell Tyson ofcourse…but where is he?

Nobody knew

"Oh he'll be back," said kai "he wont miss the championship finals, I don't think he'll be coming home so soon. But the important part is that he needs to know the truth before its too late"

"And if it unfortunately too late I have a perfect plan" he added silently to himself

"I think we should tell Hilary"

Rays suggestion put everyone in thought before they agreed to it.

…………………………………………………………………………………..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: realization**

The morning was gray and cloudy

The sky threatened to pour

Hilary sat through the whole morning

She hadn't slept all night

She couldn't face Tyson…

She couldn't stand him being so angry with her

So she had shut her self up in her room

Her mom was worried about her

But Hilary didn't care

Last night the bladebrakers had come to visit her

But she had escaped them somehow

She couldn't face them either

They were bound to ask her questions she had no answer to

She groaned

I can't believe I'm being so selfish

The guys need me

Today is their final match

And all I'm worried about is my feelings about Tyson

Hilary felt torn

Her throat was unusually dry

I need water she thought

Opening the door to her room she snuck in the kitchen

A loud clap of thunder made her jump

"Control ur self Hilary" she scolded herself

She open the fridge door, pulled a water bottle out and made to look for a glass when she heard someone enter

"Hilary"

It was her mom

"Mom what are u doing here?" she asked dumbly

Her mother didn't reply

Instead she smiled

"Hilary sit down"

She beckoned toward the chair

Hilary sat

She pointed at the glass in the center of the table

"Tell me what do u see?"

Hilary looked at the glass for some time

"Its half empty" she said

"That is correct" her mom gave her an odd look

"So is ur team"

Hilary looked puzzled

"What do u mean?"

Her mother sighed

"Hilary sometimes in life u have to make sacrifices, sacrifices to keep something together… ur team is void of enthusiasm that u provide…u are their cheerleader after all!

And right now ur team is half of what it used to be" she pointed to the glass

Then she took the bottle from Hilary's hands and poured more water in the glass until it was full

"Put this foolishness aside Hilary…ur team needs u"

Hilary stared at her mom for sometime

Then she smiled

"Thanx mom"

She hugged her

"Hilary I don't mean to be rude or anything…but I think the final match is about to begin"

Hilary glanced at the clock

She's right!

Hilary panicked

"Gotta go mom"

Almost knocking her mother over she tore through the door and out on the streets

Her mother steadied herself and muttered something that oddly sounded like "teenagers"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The bladebrakers had failed miserably

They hadn't seen Tyson all night and the morning was also devoid of the navy haired boy

Hilary had clearly refused to see them and they had given up when Hilary refused to open the door after an hour worth of knocking and hammering

Now they sat in the locker room

The finals were to start in a few minutes

And Tyson was no where to be seen

Kai leaned against a locker

Personally he wasn't worried

Even if Tyson didn't show up he had a plan

But yes it was better that he showed up

Suddenly the door banged open

And everyone jumped

Hilary paraded in

She looked tired and not to mention worn out like she had been running

"Guys" she said taking a deep breath she continued "I'm sorry I refused to meet u the other night…I-I was busy" she panted

"Relax Hilary, it doesn't matter now" said max

"Yeah we have something important to tell u"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hilary was at the verge of tears at the end of their story

"So u see the whole thing was a misunderstanding"

Before Hilary could comment, the door banged open again

This time it was Tyson

He stared at all of them for sometime

Then he started to move towards the other corner of the room

Oh yes he was still the same

And the sight of kai and Hilary brought back gruesome memories to him

And anger began to pulse through his system again

"Tyson" Hilary said softly

"Bet she used the same tone when she was talking to kai that night" Tyson thought

"Tyson…I…."

But before Hilary could continue

Tyson started to scream at her

"DON'T TALK TO ME, EVER…U MEAN NOTHING TO ME AND U MEAN NOTHING TO THE TEAM U ARE NOTHING BUT A GROUPIE, A TAG ALONG…

U HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME BEACAUSE U LIKE TO PLAY WITH HEARTS…….U R NOTHING BUT A BLOODY WHORE!"

Silence greeted his words

Every one turned to look at Hilary

As if in slow motion Hilary's ruby eyes filled with tears and as they began to fall she turned right around and ran out of the locker room

…………………………………………………………………………………………….


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry guys for making tyson soo bad but hes goin through issues...ill try to increase the chapter lenght though this ones still short... : S so forgive methe last chapter is gona be da longest one i assure u : 3 **

**thanx for all the reviews esp to kendo baby...thanx dude u rawk**

**Hope u like this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The accident**

He saw that she had run out of the room through the back of his eyes

Her tears brought guilt to him

I said too much he thought

"Way to go Tyson, u blew up any chance u had with her"

Now what do I do?

Tyson wanted to run away

But he couldn't he had to fight

He stared over at the competitor, Ace as he was called

Tyson had not paid any attention to who he was facing

And now seemed to be a bit too late

His only hope was dragoon

Brad the match referee, being his usual excited self, screamed his head off

"3-2-1 let it riiiippp"

Tyson's blade hit the bey stadium in time with his opponents'

Ace was a grizzly haired teenager with green eyes and wore an expression of smugness

His blue blade attacked dragoon from all possible directions

Tyson was having difficulty in focusing

Hilary's tear stricken face wouldn't leave his memory

Tyson realized that dragoon was almost pushed to the edge

"Nooo" he screamed

"Dragoon dodge"

Dragoon swung away from his opponent and landed in the center of the dish

Tyson had a sick feeling that he was not going to win…at least not that easily

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hilary had been running for what seemed like ages to her

Tears ran down her face like streams

Overhead thunder clapped and rain droplets fell like the heavens were hurt

Hilary's stick-out-in-all-direction hair were matted to her forehead

Her clothes were stuck to her body as sheet after sheet of water fell from the sky

She didn't know what to think

Here the guys told her that Tyson loved her and had seen her hugging kai and he had gotten jealous

But now she felt as if they were wrong

Tyson could never love her

His harsh words still stung her

Hilary walked in the almost empty dark street

She didn't care where she was going

Does it matter?

Everything's lost now

She shook with pain as fresh tears fell from her eyes only to be mixed with the falling sheet of water

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mathew sat in the bar

His life was a mess

His wife had abandoned him

He had so many medical bills to pay for his son's life

And he had lost his job just this morning

The whole place swung before his eyes

He stared at the almost empty bottle in his hand

He had taken too much

Abandoning his bottle he made his way out of the bar

Mathew drove out of the parking lot

Rain fell hard

Mathew continued to drive down the street

His thoughts wandered back to his problems

Maybe the answer to all his problems was death

But he couldn't do that

He had his son to look after

Mathew was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice alone figure walking in the street until he was upon her

He snapped back to reality when he heard her scream

He saw the fear in her ruby eyes her mouth open in an endless scream

He put his foot on the brake

But it was too late

Too late

The girl was flung from the street in a rush of colours

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hilary was knocked of her feet as the car came hurtling out of nowhere

The crack of her bones against metal still played in her mind

She fell from the road into some nearby bushes

The car zoomed away

Everything was silent now except the steady rhythm of the rain against the ground

"Nobody will find me in this dark" was her last thought before everything went black

* * *

review plz...

and thanx again for reading... silverstar


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey again its me silverstar with a new chap! thanx a lot for the reviews...hope u like this chapter its my fav! its also very sad...i was almost in tears by the end of it...**

**Imp note i have also added sumthing from the beyblade movie"fierce battle"**

**ive put an A/N near it so don get confused!**

**go right head**

**"on wid the story"**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tyson didn't have much of a choice

He was going to lose this match and his title

He stared at his once-powerful blade

He had to call dragoon out now

"Dragooooon" he yelled

He waited for a few seconds

But no dragoon came

Dragoon?

Why wasn't he coming out?

Tyson was toast for sure

This is my entire fault I should have practiced more

He kept dodging Ace

But he couldn't win the match this way

He looked behind him

The only people from his team were max and ray

Where are Kenny and kai?

He couldn't see them anywhere

"Tyson concentrate on ur match" max shouted

Tyson looked back at the dish

Ace smirked at him

"Ready to lose Tyson?" he asked then he added though more silently "deploy the blades"

What could he mean?

Tyson didn't have to wonder for long

The blue beyblade had sprout blades; two of them

"So now he's cheating," Tyson thought

"Could things get any worse?" He asked himself

As if on cue Tyson's blade started to glow and within a few seconds, Dragoon emerged

All sound disappeared

Everything stopped like someone had pressed a pause button

It was just Tyson and dragoon now

"Dragoon?" Tyson asked uncertainly

Dragoon turned to face him

"Tyson" he said in a deep booming voice

"More important things have come up"

"What do u mean?"

"Tyson, Hilary has been hit by a car… u have to find her…she is going to die"

"Hilary…hit…what are u talking about?"

"Hurry Tyson she is not going to live for long"

"Dragoon, why are u telling me this?

Shouldn't kai be the one being told?"

Dragoon looked down at him

"U underestimate urself Tyson, u r the most precious thing to her and u treasure her equally. Ur relationship brought me this information…go now…before it's too late"

"Dragoon…"

Don't worry about the match Tyson said a voice in his mind

Then in a flash of light dragoon was gone

Suddenly the sound came back on

The crowd was roaring

But nobody had seen dragoon

"Hilary" he said

Tyson knew what to do

He called dragoon back much to the dismay of the crowd

"What is he doing?"

"Is he nuts?"

"He has been conked on the head"

The comments meant nothing for Tyson

Stuffing dragoon back into his pocket

He ran

He ran like he never ran before

"Tyson!"

Max was following him

Ray was probably following too

But Tyson didn't care

Hilary was going to die…and he had to save her

Tyson's eyes were getting foggy

He could remember the few good times they had together

Practicing, laughing, fighting

And he remembered the time Hilary had almost conked his head with a stick thinking that it was a melon and Tyson couldn't move cuz he was stuck in the sand (**A/N**)

She didn't hear me no matter how I screamed…..

Tyson's lips formed a sad smile

And then there was the time when she was kidnapped by the agents who wanted to use her to capture dragoon

Tyson had been so angry then….

She really was special to the team…special to him

And now she was going to die…

No

No I am not going to let her die

Not now

Not when I can set things right again

"Hilary" he screamed

The cold air was stinging him the rain fell hard on him but Tyson didn't care

He had to find her now

But where is she?

Tyson asked himself

"Left…turn left"

Tyson heard the voice again

Somehow Tyson trusted it

He turned left

He continued down the street and the voice guided him all the way

Then reaching a familiar spot he stopped

Tyson's school stretched in front of him

Now where?

"Bushes…"

Tyson jumped of the street

He began searching frantically in the bushes

"Hilary" he called to her

There was no reply

Could it mean that she was already…?

"No" he screamed, "I wont let her…"

"Hilary!" he kept screaming he name

Each particle of his being pleaded for Hilary's survival

She can't back out on me now…not now

Not when we have come this far…

He wasn't aware of the tears that had started to fall

Tears that had not fell in a long time

But he didn't care

"Where are u?…please, please be oky" he begged

His tears blinded him "Hilary please…where are u?….send me a sign….please Hilary I'm sorry…just don't leave me…not now…I need u…."

Pushing fresh tears away he searched harder

"Hilary…please Hilary…don't leave me…please"

Tears ran down his face

"Please Hilary…where are u?…Hilary …I'm sorry…just come back please"

He pulled apart another bush…nothing

"Hilary u have to come back please…

He choked on his tears

"I-I love u"

* * *

sobs

plz review...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey guys! its me silverstar with the last chapter of the story plz plz plz review**

**and do tell me if u think that kai's last words were out of character...they seriously were in my opinion...any wayz guyz on wid the story**

**oh yea i dont own beyblade and i dont own hoobastank**

* * *

**Chapter10 The Reason...**

Rain had stopped

The sun was bright and warm

Everything looked clean and fresh

Tyson sat in the corner of the dojo

He tilted his head back as his tears threatened to fall

Tyson took a gulp of air

He should be at the hospital

But he was at his dojo instead

He had found Hilary in the bushes alright

But her condition was pitiful

It had definitely been a hit and run

And if Tyson hadn't been there Hilary would have surely died

And as Tyson was thinking he heard the voice again

It seemed to ask him

"Who r u Tyson?"

"Huh?"

"What are u? Cant u see that Hilary needs u?"

"Maybe…"

Its time to stop hiding and start stepping out .its time to tell her ur true feelings whether she loves u or not…"

"What if she rejects me?" Tyson asked the voice

"That's the worst that could happen? She'll reject u?

At least u will be able to say that u tried"

"Ur probably right" Tyson didn't know what to think mayb he should tell Hilary

But he decided against it

After all she has kai…

Tyson didn't know what had become of the match

Was he still champion?

It didn't matter to him…

Not now atleast

Tyson gazed out of the window

He was alone

Everyone was at the hospital

Or at least he thought so…

Sounds were coming from outside

Tyson quickly wiped the single tear that had fallen from his eyes

He looked up

Max was walking up to him

"What are u doing here?" Tyson asked him

"Just needed supplies…"

Suddenly Max's expression grew serious

"Tyson we have to talk"

Tyson didn't say anything

"Tyson u have to know the truth…

What u saw that night….its not what it seems"

"What are u talking about?" Tyson asked

"Hilary and kai…they do not love each other"

Tyson's eyes went wide as max explained what had happened that night

"No" Tyson couldn't believe it

He had been so stupid

So extremely stupid

Everything cleared now

Kai's behavior Hilary's behavior…

Hilary

He had been so rude

Too rude

Will she ever forgive him?

Maybe not

But I will try

Tyson thought

I will try

Hilary

Oh no

She's in the hospital what am I doing here?

As Tyson got up

Max asked, "Where are u going?"

"To apologize…"

Max just smiled

Tyson plucked his cap from the stand

And rushed out

_I'm not a perfect person  
as many things I wish I didn't do  
but I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

Tyson picked up the pace even though the hospital was far away

Running seemed to do him good

Hilary what will I do without u

I'm sorry

Her tear stricken face flashed across his memory

Tyson felt pain…and guilt

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
it's something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears  
that's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Tyson could see the hospital in the distance

_And the reason is you_

He ran through the main hallways

_And the reason is you_

Through the wards

_And the reason is you_

The door to Hilary's room stood next to him now

Tyson entered

It was nearly empty

There was just a bed a table, equipment...

And the light of his heart

Tyson sat beside her

"Tyson" said a weak voice

It was Hilary _  
_Tyson held on to one of her hands

Staring deep into her eyes a thought crossed his mind…

He had almost lost her

"_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you"_

Tyson's voice cracked as he ended the song

"Hilary, im sorry"

With all the strength she could muster

She pushed her self up and locked Tyson in a hug

Tyson froze very aware of the change in heart rate

Then slowly he relaxed

He hugged her back

"Tyson…" Hilary's voice was slightly above whisper

Her head was on his shoulder and she was whispering in his ear

"Tyson…I..I..Love you"

Tyson heart stopped

His brain seemed to clog up

What did she say?

Tyson pulled out of the embrace and stared at her in the eye

Hilary smiled at him softly

Slowly she leaned in

Tyson knew what was coming

But he couldn't react

She was much too close for him to think clearly

Too close

She pressed her lips against his

As Tyson's brain unfreezed

He started to kiss her back

"I love you too Hilary"

……………………………………………………………………………………

Four of the bladebrakers stood outside…

Outside the hospital window

"Did he tell her already!"

Max was almost jumping

"Max calm down" ray was trying his best to stop him "how did u get here before Tyson though?"

"Took the bus, silly"

Kenny was too busy to notice much

Though he whispered something that sounded like "get over it already"

Kai stood in a corner

He smiled his small smile

"Its about time"

………………………………………………………………………………..

Hilary felt better much much better

Tyson was busy in thought

What were those voices though?

He remembered them alright they had guided him

Not once many times…

"Haven't u guessed?"

It's the voice again

"Hey who are you?"

"Tyson…."

"Is that you dragoon?"

"Well guessed"

"Hey thanx for helping me dragoon"

Tyson smiled

Dragoon had saved many lives

He looked down to see that he was still holding Hilary's hand

"That is the sweetest way to apologize Tyson" she smiled at him

Tyson blushed

"You think so?" Tyson scratched his ear

"The guys told me earlier the way you were searching for me"

Tyson's blush deepened

"How did they know?"

"They were following you"

"Oh"

"Tyson one more thing how did u know where to find me? How did u know that I was hit by a car?"

"Lets just say a little lizard told me"

"Lizard?" Hilary looked at him

"Anyway thanx for saving me, Tyson"

Hilary was hugging him again

As they pulled apart

The door of Hilary's room opened

The rest of the bladebreakers entered

"Hilary! How are you feeling?" ray asked

" Much better"

"Great we brought lunch!" max exclaimed

Producing sandwiches

"So that's what he wanted from the dojo, he calls them supplies" Tyson resisted the temptation to roll his eyes

As the blade breakers munched on sandwiches

(Kai hadn't touched his sandwich and Tyson had already devoured his…)

"Hey guys what about the championships?" said Tyson eyeing kai's sandwich

Kai looked at him

"Don't worry about it"

Huh?

"What do u mean?"

Under normal circumstances Tyson would have yelled at kai for being so dramatic

But he was trying to be nice to him

For once

"Well I knew that Ace was much too powerful and I had also a suspicion that he was cheating to win so I tried to get you and Hilary together I knew that there was only one most powerful force…love

And if Tyson fell in love he would definitely be more powerful

But my plan backfired when Tyson became angry with Hilary

We tried to explain to you both that what had happened between you two

But you both wouldn't listen….so I had no choice

I made a backup plan

I searched through all of the tapes recored. Each of Ace's matches

I found out that he was indeed cheating

His beyblade could sprout twin blades that were sharp enough to destroy his opponent's beyblade completely

So I used these tapes as proof

I went to Mr. Dickinson. He was shocked he wanted to disqualify him immediately but I told him not to

I asked Mr. d to catch him red-handed so he can't get away

Ace had a chance though

I waited for him to cheat that's whenit happened

As Mr. d announced the disqualification of the match

You ran off

Everything went bizarre

So the BBA are going to decide what to do

Mr. d wanted to drop over today to tell us what is going to happen maybe u'll get another chance…"

A slight stunned silence greeted his speech

"That was the longest speech kai has ever given" Tyson thought

"I thought all he said was 'hnn'" max thought smiling

"You thought that the most powerful force is love?" Tyson asked him

Tyson stared at him for a bit the turned to Kenny

"Kennyquick call the doctor! Kai has been seriously conked on his head"

Kai growled and Tyson started to laugh

The rest of the bladebreakers joined in

Not because Tyson's joke was funny but because they had not laughed in what seemed like a long time…

He was gonna pay for that remark Tyson knew

But he couldn't care less

* * *

**A/N: thats it for me guys **

**hoped u liked my first fanfic im so glad i completed it **

**iHATE hanging stories lolz**

**i dont think ill be able to write another one soon im kinda buzy these dayz**

**...but ill try**

**silverstar**


End file.
